ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
M.Dred-King
LEWIS HILTON-WILLIAMS''' ' is an American professional wrestler who is currently semi-retired as an active wrestler. He specialized in submission style of wrestling as a singles competitor but made his name as a tag team wrestling specialist.He's a third generation wrestler as his grandmother and his father were both professional wrestlers.Lewis Hilton-Williams often pays tribute to African American Wrestlers of the past who he feels have paved the way for him in this business; most notably his grandmother, father and '''Ron Simmons' .He trained and graduated from the ''Dinkins Wrestling Academy ''in Connecticut with wrestlers 1001 Holds, and Dolo Bentswinger. Global Fantasy Wrestling Alliance-Old School Wrestling GFWA: Both Hilton-Williams and partner 1001 Holds entered the GFWA after wrestling on the Connecticut Independent circuit. They automatically caught the ire of the federations American Tag Team Champions the Men of Science with their manager the King of Lunchmeat. King of Lunchmeat wanted the duo in his stable to protect the champions MOS from all other challengers to their titles; however 1001 holds and Hilton-Williams had other ideas and defeated the American Tag Team Champions for their titles. KLM was embarrassed by the upstart duo and did some research into their background. What he found was someone they trained with by the name of Dolo Bentswinger. Dolo had become a gun for hire with his tag team partner Vertabreaker. Collectively known as The Body Snatchers they entered the GFWA and entered a bloody feud with Hilton-Williams and 1001 Holds; which ended when the MOS, now World Tag Team Champions, cost the American Tag Team Champions their titles to the Body Snatchers. Soon after Hilton-Williams and 1001 Holds turned their attention to the World Tag Team Titles and in a reversal hired The Body Snatchers to betray KLM and MOS resulting in the duo capturing the World Tag Team Titles. However the title reign was a short one as the Body Snatchers realized there was more money being World Champs as opposed to American Champs and attacked Hilton-Williams and 1001 Holds leaving 1001 Holds injured and forcing Hilton-Williams to vacate the World Tag Team Championships. Soon after the Body Snatchers were fired from the company causing the American Tag Team Championship belts to be vacated also. Now alone Hilton-Williams entered GFWA’s Escape from Alcatraz match which would award the World Heavyweight title to the man who escaped the prison island first. Hilton-Williams won the match and the World Heavyweight title and went on to an unprecedented 30 man, 30 day title defense with his contenders being determined on the order they escaped the island.Hilton-Williams successfully completed this challenge just in time for 1001 Holds return from injury.Hilton-Williams vacated the title as both he and 1001 Holds found out where The Body Snatchers ended up gaining employment and left GFWA in an attempt to exact some revenge. UEEWF/TCW/TWF: Hilton-Williams and his partner 1001 Holds; Ventured to the UEEWF for revenge on the Body Snatchers. The Body Snatchers after leaving GFWA had become this promotions World Tag Team Champions and was surprised to see Hilton-Williams and 1001 Holds on their turf. Another bloody feud ensued that lasted three months which culminated with Hilton-Williams and 1001 Holds winning the World Tag Team Titles and 1001 exacting a measure of revenge on Vertabreaker by ending his career. Shortly after UEEWF closed Hilton-Williams and 1001 Holds were again without a place to call home. However that didn’t last long as TCW a Florida based promotion and their tag team champions issued an open challenge for his World Tag Team titles ; So of course Hilton-Williams and 1001 Holds answered the challenge and won the titles, however right after the match none other than Dolo Bentswinger and his new partner The Joker entered the arena and challenged the newly crown champions for their titles. Even with the odds stacked up against them Hilton-Williams/1001 Holds defeated the champions and Bentswinger/The Joker to win/retain the tag team titles their first night in the promotion. Unfortunately the promotion was struggling and was bought out by the TWF. The TWF stripped all champions of their titles and forced their newly signed talent to work their way up to their champions. Hilton-Williams and 1001 Holds quickly rose to capture the World Tag Team titles.Hilton-Williams took it a step further by defeating Dolo Bentswinger for his newly won North American Title; he then lost it back to Bentswinger before winning it once again. Looking to put the upstart Hilton-Williams in his place; management booked him in a match for their World Championship against his very own tag team partner 1001 Holds. Hilton-Williams fought off 1001 Holds as well as interference from Bentswinger to capture the World title and be the only man in TWF history to hold all three titles (World, North American, and World Tag Team) at one time. His impressive run was not lost on management or his partner 1001 Holds; an issue that would carry over to the duo’s next stop. OWA: Upon their arrival in the OWA Hilton-Williams and 1001 Holds were thrust into a bitter rivalry between two factions; No Limit and The Family. “Big Grumpy” Jeff Fortner leader of The Family approached the two about joining the Family. This invitation followed a similar one by No Limit. Hilton-Williams and 1001 Holds joined The Family and won the World Tag Team titles from No Limit; only to be betrayed by The Family and losing the straps to Big Grumpy and Family member Nick Mann. However Hilton-Williams and 1001 Holds would not be down for long as they regained their titles from The Family. At some point during their run Hilton-Williams and 1001 Holds along with the other wrestlers of OWA staged a strike to send a message to management. However what this did was cause management to bring in new blood to fill in the roles vacated by the roster. Hilton-Williams and Big Grumpy led the charge to invade OWA as the faction known as The Old Guard to reclaim their spots by any means necessary resulting in an OWA Civil War, this setting the stage for a memorable run for the company. Hilton-Williams had entered in a feud with newcomer Silent Avenger for the Light-Heavyweight title defeating him for the strap bringing the first bit of gold to The Old Guard. At the same time Hilton-Williams and 1001 Holds were embroiled in a feud for the tag team titles against newcomers Monster of the Midway ; which one member Johnny Freeze shared a past with Hilton-Williams. 1001 Holds became resentful that Hilton-Williams' focus was split between singles glory and tag team glory and turned on his partner beating him for the Light-Heavyweight title. 1001 Holds refused to align himself with the Newcomers or the Old Guard and Hilton-Williams refused to take on his old partner and instead renewed his old rivalry with the Monster’s Johnny Freeze. OWA capitalizing on the shared history created the North American Submission Championship to showcase their skills. They battled over the belt in a best of seven series with Hilton-Williams winning the title 3 times with Freeze claiming it and the feud with four. This feud is still considered a standout to all who witnessed it as it escalated along professional as well as personal lines. After his defeat at the hand of Freeze,Hilton-Williams turned his attention to the rest of the Monsters and the World Tag Team championships. Having hired Dolo Bentswinger as his partner they tore through the Monsters to claim the belts and held onto them for three months afterwards until the arrival of Newcomers The Street Squad. Hilton-Williams and Dolo joined forces with Big Grumpy and Nick Mann to battle The Street Squad. They lost and regained the championships from the Squad in a loser leaves OWA match. Hilton-Williams then turned his attention to unfinished business. 1001 Holds had been assaulted by Hunter White another Newcomer . When he and Johnny Freeze was involved in a beat down of 1001 Holds,Hilton-Williams came to the rescue despite their differences; but the rest of the Monsters took Hilton-Williams' focus off of White so he could challenge for the World title interference. White beat current champion Big Grumpy for the World title and made sure the Big Grumpy couldn’t challenge him again by blowing out the big man’s knee. White then brought back Street Squad to help protect the belt by helping them recapture the World Tag Team titles under masks until their ruse was unveiled. Hilton-Williams decided to go after the World Title anyway with Dolo acting as a bodyguard/backup. Along with the returning members of The Family and with Big Grumpy as an adviser;Hilton-Williams defeated Hunter White for the World heavyweight Championship. With OWA bleeding money and the Civil War running it’s course the OWA released all it’s talent including World Champion Lewis Hilton-Williams. IWA/XWA/OSW: After the talent release from OWA. Big Grumpy and Hilton-Williams looking for revenge invaded the IWA a federation owned by Hunter White. The two men staged a two pronged assault on the World Title held by White with both men winning the World Title. White had not counted on the fact that both men worked to literally bring down his roster, so in an act of desperation White put up control of his fed in exchange for their careers. White faced Big Grumpy and lost leaving the co-World Heavyweight Champions in charge of the IWA; which they promptly shut down. Hilton-Williams relinquished his half of the title so Big Grumpy could reorganize the federation as a developmental / independent promotion. However while looking for his next move Hilton-Williams found where The Street Squad now called home and decided to pay them a visit in the XWA.His intention was to do what he did to Hunter White in the IWA and that was to run them out of business.Upon his arrival in XWA, Hilton-Williams met up with the federations current Hardcore Champion and former tag team partner Dolo Bentswinger. The two of them teamed up and engaged in a bloody feud with The Street Squad culminating in Hilton-Williams and Bentswinger winning the tag team championships. The Street Squad was injured during the title match and soon left the XWA to rest. Hilton-Williams and Bentswinger continued on defending the tag team titles eventually losing them a few months later.Hilton-Williams eventually wound up in OSW. After working his way up through the ranks he defeated then World Champion Daniel Somers for the title. Now OSW Champion he took on all comers; eventually losing the title back to Daniel Somers. However instead of opting for the return match for the title he took on the job of GM for the company. Hilton-Williams was saddled with the owners fiancee as co-GM and the two butted heads. Soon rumors of an affair between Hilton-Williams and the fiancee surfaced and upon hearing this the OSW owner became enraged and forced Hilton-Williams to put his contract on the line against his hand picked challenger Daniel Somers; The World Champion.Hilton-Williams lost the match and his GM powers transferred to the World Champion. However during the owners wedding it came out that the fiancee was indeed having an affair but it was with World Champion Daniel Somers. Now with his Champion and wife's lover also having 50% control of the federation, the OSW owner turned to Hilton-Williams for help.Hilton-Williams reminded him that he was under no obligation to do so since technically he was no longer under contract; and with that Hilton-Williams left the mess that was OSW behind. Legends of Professional Wrestling-Evolution Wrestling LEG/SEX/AXE: 'Lewis Hilton-Williams soon made his way to the federation Legends of Professional Wrestling and became their two time Champion.After the closing of Legends he would up in Sports Entertainment Xtreme a federation which for the most part was run and controlled by a band of friends. He took on the role of the ultimate outsider and his success could not be denied as he became two time United States Champion. With fan support behind him he was thrust into the World Title picture defeating the incumbent champion winning the title. However his victory came at a price as the fed head closed down the federation than to have Hilton-Williams represent it as champion especially with the crowd support he generated any other course of action would have severely damaged the brand. He soon found himself in American Xtreme Entertainment where he fought one time partner 1001 Holds over the International Championship. He won the title but eventually vacated it as his past would soon come back to haunt him. '''EDW :'Cori Simmons long ago had a budding friendship/rivalry with Hilton-Williams. Simmons was trained by “Big Grumpy” Jeff Fortner. However Simmons outgrew his mentor; and decided to end Jeff "Big Grumpy" Fortner's wrestling career in a very violent manner. This act was not lost on Hilton-Williams who could not seek revenge due to prior commitments overseas. Enter Era of Destruction Wrestling and a man by the name of Cori Simmons resurfaced; much to Hilton-Williams' chagrin. Once in EDW Hilton-Williams quickly won the Platinum Championship and soon after the Universal Championship. Management however made sure Cori Simmons was installed as number one contender by virtue of him winning the Platinum Championship once held by Hilton-Williams. Simmons believed that Hilton-Williams owed him his soul and made his life a living and psychological hell. This abuse forced him to withdraw and become a broken shell of himself; with Hilton-Williams in this state Simmons easily defeated him for the Universal Championship. Cori Simmons wasn’t done there….he forced Hilton-Williams to become his tag team partner winning the Universal Tag Team Titles from Big Daddy Dreamer and The Heartbreak Chick making Simmons a triple threat champion. Unknown to Hilton-Williams; EDW was owned TWO people, Brandon Jacobs and it was also co-owned by former nemesis....one Daniel Somers. Hilton-Williams however found himself and decided to take definitive action....in the only way he knew how.Donning Black and Bronze robes with masks and hoods, Hilton-Williams and 10 of his students from his wrestling school invaded EDW as a wrestling cult called The Unlimited. With the EDW under siege they started kidnapping key members of the organization in an attempt to destabilize EDW.Hilton-Williams calling himself “The Question Beyond X” entered into a feud with Somers, Simmons, and Jacobs for control of the EDW. Simmons vs. Question Beyond X was set for total control of EDW. QBX defeated Simmons and was revealed himself to be Lewis Hilton-Williams.Hilton-Williams and The Unlimited caused the other wrestlers to become splintered as half fought him and The Unlimited; while the other half rose in revolt of the Jacobs/Somers partnership. Jacobs/Somers then made a deal with the devil and brought in Josh Sutton….a title whore. Sutton beat Hilton-Williams for the Universal Championship who then turned around and proceeded to attempt to trash the belt on the show of a rival promotion with no intention of defending it in EDW. However Hilton-Williams thinking quickly invoked his rematch clause and beat the arrogant Champion to win back the title the same night before Sutton could leave the arena and carry out his plan to trash the EDW Universal Championship. Hilton-Williams went on to oust Somers as co-owner and help Jacobs with rebuilding EDW. Dan Somers opened his own federation and a familiar group invaded that company.....The Unlimited; but this time Hilton-Williams was NOT at the helm and had no idea who was. '''EVO: '''Mid-card wrestlers Xander and Scott Frost from EDW thought it would be a positive career move to revive The Unlimited and have them wreck havoc in EVO. What they didn’t count on catching the attention of Lewis Hilton-Williams.Hilton-Williams left EDW with a strike force of Big Daddy Dreamer and The Heartbreak Chick; he also called former tag team partners 1001 Holds and Dolo Bentswinger. The Unlimited had a secret benefactor….none other than owner Dan Somers.Xander and Frost with the rest of the hand picked roster of Evolution met Hilton-Williams and his resistance army head on. The first casualty was Big Daddy Dreamer as both Frost and Xander ended his career to send a message; Hilton-Williams stepped into BDD’s role and helped HBC defend the tag titles after her husband went down. Hilton-Williams called in a favor and old ally Morpheus Omega and his partner Olivia SkyWolf joined the fight; along with Morpheus' protégé Hedges. Hedges soon turned and fell prey to the power of this new Unlimited. Hedges feuded with Hilton-Williams over the Evolved Title which Hilton-Williams won twice with both men sharing the Tag Team Titles at one point. This reign was ended short as HBC bent on revenge made it her personal mission to eliminate Hedges which she did, her actions however forced the tag team titles to be vacated. Morpheus Omega and SkyWolf saw this as an opportunity and broke off from the Army and claimed the belts for themselves. Now involved in a three way feud between Morpheus Omega/SkyWolf, The Unlimited, and the renamed group of Hilton-Williams,Bentswinger, 1001 Holds...The OMEN Brotherhood.Hilton-Williams claimed the tag titles one last time and offered up a Freebirdesque plan meaning any combination of Hilton-Williams, 1001 Holds, and Bentswinger could defend the belts. After 1/2 a year of feuding these three teams settled their differences Christmas Day with The OMEN Brotherhood claiming ultimate victory if not the tag titles as The Unlimited was no more. Now turning their attention to Dan Somers The OMEN Brotherhood with Morpheus Omega went after the owner himself. However they weren’t the only ones as Brandon Jacobs EDW owner had alerted the United States government of Dan Somers illegal financial practices.The federal government shut down Evolution Wrestling. Headstrong Wrestling-Evolution Pro Wrestling '''HSW/VWF/CFW-SCW : Dred-King after being in semi retirement caught the bug to wrestle full-time again. His first test on his comeback trail was Headstrong Wrestling. He entered the federation and almost instantly ran afoul of HSW’s commissioner as well as most notably the reigning World Heavyweight Champion Tyler McPherson and his partner Tyson Steele. Dred-King always had a saying of placing himself in a position to succeed and used this to his advantage putting him on track to win the promotion’s World Heavyweight title in just six weeks from Tyler McPherson. However Dred-King's greatest challenge was to come in the form of O.G.K. The two men were polar opposites of each other and represented two different aspects….two different attitudes of the business. The two of them engaged in bitter confrontation over ideals in what Dred-King to this day considers one of his top feuds since Johnny Freeze in OWA. The feud culminated with a four way match for the HSW Heavyweight Championship; that also featured Devon Jacobs and Tyson Steele. O.G.K. pinned Dred-King to win the title. But in a shocking move O.G.K. dropped his newly won title over the lifeless body of Dred-King because he wanted to beat Malcolm Dred-King one on one and the four way allowed too many excuses. With the title declared vacated the one on one confrontation never happened as O.G.K. left HSW after a contractual dispute and Dred-King took some time off after the death of his father. Dred-King soon returned to HSW but he was not alone…..Dolo Bentswinger came along with him, both men intent on winning the HSW Tag Team Championships. Those plans were derailed when the wife of one of then tag team champions had a romantic history with Dolo Bentswinger.The situation became uncomfortable for all involved and in an attempt to save his friend from himself; with Dolo becoming more and more obsessed, Dred-King bought out both of their contracts with HSW and then flew overseas to compete in an attempt to refocus. Upon his return to the United States Dred-King soon became embroiled in the tag team scene in the Velocity Wrestling Federation with new partner Greg Ace. Competing along with such talents as Axle Vengeance, Bodzilla, Krista Lewis, Greg Ace, Orion, Tommy Phoenix among others he became reinvigorated after contemplating retirement while overseas. Dred-King and Ace soon won the tag team titles but due to a brand split was not the undisputed tag team champions.The combination of Dred-King and Ace made it a priority to unify the promotions two sets of tag team titles with the other ones being held by Bodzilla and Samoan Kong however due to mismanagement the promotion was sold and the PPV never happened. After spending a few months in Evolution Wrestling (the second promotion of that name he competed in) it wasn’t a good fit and Dred-King asked and received his release from the company. Collectively the ex-VWF’ers made their way to Connecticut Forum Wrestling. Dred-King with Dolo Bentswinger soon won the CFWTV (which was a separate brand) Tag Team Championships. However a managerial dispute caused the CFWTV Brand and roster to break off from Connecticut Forum Wrestling as a whole and be re-branded as Sin City Wrestling. Again caught in a confusing mess of a company situation Dred-King let his contracts run out. Now without a promotion he was legally obligated to; Dred-King headed back overseas to Japan to compete awaiting his next opportunity to wrestle again in the United States. VWF/NSW:'''After a few months Dred-King reemerged to American Wrestling fans following friends Axle Vengence, Krista Lewis, Tommy Phoenix and others to Viking Wrestling Federation. However soon after he made the move to VWF's sister promotion Non Stop Wrestling. Dred-King won the federations TV title in NSW. He had a good run with the belt; but sensing his career was coming to an end sooner rather than later he gave up that opportunity to pursue a more personal quest, one which would see him become a World Heavyweight Champion again. He knew in order to accomplish this he would need to do so outside of Non Stop Wrestling. '''EPW: Dred-King decided it was time to get back into a World Heavyweight Championship picture before he retired from the wrestling business for good. He asked his friend Dolo Bentswinger to watch his back.Once there however he was sidetracked by the formation of the tag team with up and comer Lennon O'Dea, pitting the odd couple of the straight laced Dred-King with the drunken lush of a partner Lennon O'Dea. Dolo Bentswinger was vehemently opposed to this but Dred-King went about it anyway with the hopes that the pairing would open up opportunities in the single title ranks. Despite O'Dea's vices he was a talented wrestler and even though the duo didn't see eye to eye they captured the EPW Tag Team Titles. Soon after Dolo Bentswinger became an active EPW wrestler with his own agenda; that was to claim what he felt was rightfully his one half of the EPW Tag Team Title, since he believed that he would be the best possible partner for Dred-King. Bentswinger didn't have long to wait for this however as Dred-King became increasingly sick of O'Dea's antics spoke to the EPW president about the situation who ended up in a surprising decision to strip O'Dea's of his half of the title. However O'Dea had teamed up with another tag team in short order going by the name Drunk Wrestler's Incorporated. Dred-King and his new partner Bentswinger challenged D.W.I. and lost the tag team titles to them. Malcolm Dred-King Stat Sheet Height: 6'2" Weight: '''250 lbs '''D.O.B: '''September 4, 1971 '''Place of Birth: '''Hartford, Connecticut '''Theme Song: Follow The Leader- Eric B and Rakim Wrestling Style: Submission/Technical; Tag Team Specialist Title History: Malcolm Dred-King *'Global Fantasy Wrestling Alliance': American Tag Team Champion (w/1001 Holds), World Tag Team Champion (w/1001 Holds), World Heavyweight Champion *'Ultimate Extreme E-Wrestling Federation': World Tag Team Champion (w/1001 Holds) *'Trans-Continental Wrestling': World Tag Team Champion (w/1001 Holds) *'Total Wrestling Federation': (2x) North American Champion, World Tag team Champion (w/1001 Holds), Grand Champion *'Online Wrestling Alliance': (2x) Light-Heavyweight Champion, (4x)World Tag Team Champion (w/ 2x:1001 Holds; 2x:Dolo Bentswinger), (3x) North American Submission Champion, World Heavyweight Champion *'Internet Wrestling Alliance': World Heavyweight Champion *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance': World Tag Team Champion (w/Dolo Bentswinger), Hardcore Champion *'Old School Wrestling': World Heavyweight Champion *'Legends of Professional Wrestling': (2x) World Heavyweight Champion *'Sports Entertainment Xtreme': (2x)United States Champion, World Heavyweight Champion *'American Xtreme Entertainment': International Champion *'Era of Destruction Wrestling': Platinum Champion, (3x) Universal Champion, Universal Tag Team Champion (w/Cori Simmons) *'Evolution Wrestling': (2x) Evolved Champion, (4x) World Tag Team Champion (w/2x:Heartbreak Chick; 1x: Hedges; 1x: 1001 Holds, Dolo Bentswinger) *'Headstrong Wrestling': World Heavyweight Champion *'Velocity Wrestling Federation': VWF Tag Team Champion (w/Greg Ace) *'Connecticut Forum Wrestling' : CFWTV Tag Team Champion (w/Dolo Bentswinger) *'Non Stop Wrestling' : NSW TV Champion *'Evolution Pro Wrestling' : World Tag Team Champion (w/Lennon O'Dea, Dolo Bentswinger ) Malcolm Dred-King Moveset *'DeeDa's Legacy' (Destroyer into a Crippler Crossface) *Heartpunch; various submission techniques *Submission Wrestler with some lucha and puroseau moves added *Jumping Reverse STO *T–Bone Suplex(Exploder lift into a powerslam pin or a release exploder) *Northern Lights Suplex *German Suplex *450° splash *Roundhouse kick *Stinger splash *Dragon whip *Turnbuckle powerbomb *Samoan drop *Springboard somersault neckbreaker *Falling gutwrench powerbomb *Falling neckbreaker *Inverted facelock backbreaker *Somersault plancha *Diving clothesline *Jumping DDT *Spinebuster *Swinging DDT *Running exposed double high knee strike to the back / chest of a cornered opponent *Anaconda Vice *Turnbuckle handstand twisted into a low angle diving elbow drop onto an opponent lying under the turnbuckle *Running flying shoulder tackle *Abdominal/Octopus stretch *Dropkick *Sharpshooter *TKO *Dragon Sleeper *Heartpunch *Figure four leglock *Crippler Crossface *Enzuigiri *Shining Wizard *Various Submission Holds *Backstabber *Flip Bottom *Vertabreaker *Complete Shot Category:Characters from Connecticut Category:1971 births Category:African-American Characters